Dreams Do Come True!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Naruto had a weird dream. He dreamt that he has no chance with Sakura, and then… there’s an even weirder thing! He dreamt that the one who’s going to help him repair his broken heart would be… Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** Naruto had a weird dream. He dreamt that he has no chance with Sakura, and then… there's an even weirder thing! He dreamt that the one who's going to help him repair his broken heart would be… Hinata.

- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, while running for Sakura, but he stopped when he saw something he doesn't want to see! "Sakura-chan!" He called again, but she didn't seem to pay him heed.

Finally, Sasuke appeared, and then kissed Sakura at the lips. Naruto widened his eyes. "No!"

"Naruto…" Sakura paused with a devious smile. "I don't like you."

Naruto fell on his knees. He doesn't want to hear this, he doesn't want to! Soon, Sasuke and Sakura began to fade away. "No! Please! Come back."

"I warned you." Sakura's voice kept on chiming in his ears.

"No!" He insisted, and moments later, Sakura and Sasuke were completely gone. Leaving Naruto, traumatized and horrified. Sakura… had abandoned him.

Naruto started to cry, it felt like… like the one in his child hood life. Yes, He felt like… he's hated by everybody! Nobody acknowledges him, but now, the people whom he trusts with his own life, have deserted him.

His tears fell at the dark ground, shadows surrounded him, dancing in his vision. "**They have left you**." They taunted, but Naruto insisted, when suddenly…

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." He heard a voice, he turned with his bloodshot eyes. "H-Hinata-chan!"

Hinata smiled brightly to him. "Everything's going to be all right. You'll be fine, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you will be."

"H-Hinata-chan…" He responded.

Light shone to Naruto, making everything lit up! "Remember, Naruto-kun. I'm always here to support you!" Hinata for the last time said.

- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the light was making him wake up. He groaned. "That dream again." He muttered, then rubbed his head. "Ah, why am I dreaming such nightmares anyway. Sakura-chan can't leave me!" Oh, how wrong you are, Naruto.

Naruto fixed himself for training and dashed off. He was about to greet Sakura when… a horrible shock came upon him.

There, Sakura and Sasuke stood, embracing each other with locked lips. "No! This is all a dream!" He muttered and pinched himself, but he didn't wake up. Naruto left, it's too… terrible. He can't handle it, he… wants somebody to acknowledge him. Finally, he remembered his dream.

_Hinata-chan. _Naruto muttered, but he shook the thought off. It was just a dream, right? Oh typical Naruto, you don't know what you're doing. If the first thing happened, there's a chance the second will do too.

Naruto stared at the statues of the Hokages' heads. He speedily headed for it. All he wants to do now is be alone.

On his way, he didn't notice that he bumped onto a certain white-eyed. Hinata stared at him with a worried look. "What is it, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"N-Nothing." She answered, but he doesn't look convinced. "Um, Kurenai-sensei, can I excuse myself?" How Hinata has changed, she has boosted her courage and confidence, but she's still the shy-type.

Kurenai nodded in approval. "All right." Hinata bowed in appreciation as she walked towards where Naruto had walked to.

"Who wants to bet where she's going?" Kiba grinned. The other two, I mean three, including Akamaru sweat dropped. "Kiba, sometimes I get the feeling that you really need somebody so you could understand… things. Love isn't a joke!" Kurenai explained.

"What? I just want a bet." Kiba, you're so naïve.

Kurenai ignored him, as well as Shino. "Hey! Don't leave me!"

- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -

_I'm sure that was Naruto-kun! He looks… _Hinata stopped to catch her breath. _He looks depressed._

Suddenly, Hinata caught a glimpse of orange on top of _the _statues, and smiled slightly.

- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -

Naruto hugged his knees, now he's really lonely. Instead of seeing the dream as a sign, he shrugged the idea off, thinking that Sakura wouldn't dare try to leave him, but he didn't know… he was a sucker all along.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Naruto was startled by what he heard. Even though he has expected it in his dreams, he didn't know that it would come to reality! Naruto turned, "Hinata-chan."

She smiled warmly. "Everything's going to be all right. You'll be fine, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you will be." This is it, exactly like in his dream!

He kept silent, and then the tears forming from his eyes fell uncontrollably again. The feeling of loneliness… is the worst thing for him. Hinata looked really disturbed by the way she sees Naruto like this.

Out of the blue… Naruto widened his eyes, as Hinata hugged him tightly. He leaned at her, finally, he felt… that he has a purpose in life. He felt liberated. He felt… in short terms, **happy**.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Naruto-kun, remember… I'm always here to support you. Please be all right." Yes, it felt good to finally have somebody you can rely on. Somebody you can love.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto separated from her, even though he's body protested. He grinned, she's glad that he's okay again. "Hinata-chan, I promised you, I will also support you with my life!"

Naruto grinned once again, Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun… I also promise, that I will also support you for eternity!"

With that, the two made the pinky swear, each with a smile across their faces.

To Be Continued…

- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -

Next Chapter: You're my first choice, Uzumaki Naruto!

"Father, please! Don't do this to me!" Naruto heard Hinata's voice from inside the room. Naruto can't take this anymore, as he growled, he swung the door open.

"Sir, with all due respect, please don't let Hinata-chan do such thing… whatever that is." Naruto said. Hiashi scowled at him, "are you eavesdropping on us?"

BUSTED!

"Erm… That doesn't matter, sir!" Naruto said, and sat down beside Hinata. "I still think that you should give Hinata a little consideration."

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to halt him, but she didn't succeed.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I'll tell you what we've been talking about…" Hiashi smirked. "Hinata's going to pick her husband, and she needs to marry him in a week."

"WHAT!" Naruto burst out.

Hiashi grinned. "Which makes me think of it…"

Hiashi stood up from his seat, and stared at the window. Then looked back at the two again. "Uzumaki Naruto… I'm adding you to the list. You're my first choice. I think you would be a great husband for my Hinata!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelped for the second time, and then he fainted.


End file.
